User talk:Tsilva390
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Majestic-Guardians Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Very nice! :) You're welcome. :) New Team Name: Delta Praetorians Leader: Lin Chung (Hero 108) Members: 1. Mira Clay (Bakugan New Vestroia) 2. Wulf (Danny Phantom) 3. Faradei (Avengers: Earth's mightiest heroes) 4. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) 5. Chojuro (Naruto Shippuden) 6. Razer (Green Lantern: Animated Series) 7. Steel Spider (Ultimate Spiderman) 8. Spitfire (MLP: Friendship is Magic) 9. Marucho Marukura (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) 10. Doyle Blackwell (The Secret Sautdays) 11. Milky Way (Milky Way and the galaxy girls) 12. Nosedive (Mighty ducks) 13. Casey Jonnes (TMNT) mentors 1. Mei Terumi (Naruto Shippuden) 2. Green Beetle (Young Justice Invasion) 3. Geralt of Rivia (the Witcher) Evil Group Name: Alliance of Death Leader: Twin Masters (Hero 108) Members: 1. Selene (Wolverine and the X-Men) 2. Zane (Redakai: Conquer the Kairu) 3. Dennis (Spongebob Squarepants movie) 4. Minotaur (Hero 108) 5. Mozenrath (Aladdin series) 6. Prince Aragon (Danny Phantom) 7. Meltdown (Transformers animated) 8. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension) 9. Dogpound (TMNT 2012) 10. Sunset Shimmer (MLP: Equestria Girls) 11. Special Incefted (Left 4 dead) 12. Toralei Stripe (monster high) 13. Vezon w/ Kardas (Bionicle) 14. Lidong (Kung fu Panda: The Legend of the Awesomeness) 15. Ggio Vega (Bleash) 16. Envy (FullMetal Alchemist) 17. Miss Vanity (totally spies) 18. Attea (Ben 10 Omniverse) 19. Officer X (Penguins of Madagascar)